No more grown up games
by Boo101lol
Summary: Harry is tired of being part of the war and wants to be a child again. It just so happens magic wants to help him. Found in his aunt's home by Death Eaters, Harry is taken home with them. Finding a new mother, father and many more people ready to help, love and protect him. Dark now on his side, light now against him, or is it the other way around? Dumbledore alive, light bashing,
1. A Savior lost & a child found

Harry sat in the front hallway on the floor in his aunt's house. He had found an old toy car. He sat playing with it, "vroom vroom" he said as he pushed the car around.

There was a loud bang on the front door. When it opened, in walked Voldemort himself. He looked down at the small teenager with a sneer on his face. Harry looked up at the tall intimidating man. "Vroom" he repeated. The Death Eaters had now surrounded the teen that still sat playing on the floor.

Voldemort raised his wand, at last he would kill the-boy-who-lived-to-drive-him-crazy. But the boy didn't move to grab his wand. Instead he moved onto his knees and pushed the car in a circle around himself. "What are you doing Potter?" The Dark Lord demanded.

"Huh? Oh, I'm ready to die is all." Harry stopped with his back to the Dark Lord and looked at the Death Eater in front of himself. "Do you think when I'm dead I'll have time to play?" Harry smiled at the thought and without waiting for an answer, went back to pushing his little toy car.

Voldemort smiled, an idea forming in his mind. "Do you like to play?" He asked the small boy.

"Yes, I love to play" Harry answered enthusiastically "But I'm tired of adult games. You and Dumbledore took my childhood away. You killing my parents and Dumbledore left me with people he knew would not love me. And now with the war I've had very little time to just be a teen. I know neither of you will let me play, so I will die and then I will be free to play… I hope." Harry frowned to himself. Then went back to ignoring the people around him and playing with the toy car.

"Vroom." He said childishly as he pushed the car. It slipped out of his hand as he pushed it too fast. The car hit one of the Death Eaters boots. Harry giggled as he looked up to the man.

"Pass it back to him." The Dark Lord commanded his Death Eater.

Barty Crouch Jr. got down on one knee to push the car back. Harry grabbed the car and pushed it back to him. "Vroom!" He said excitedly.

Barty took the car and pushed it back again. "Vroom." He repeated, not the slightest bit of amusement in his voice. Harry giggled almost falling over with excitement.

The Dark Lord got a half smile on his face, this was going to be perfect. "Bring the child with us." He commanded as he walked out the door. Lucius grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him up. Harry screamed as if he had just been killed. "Let him go." The Dark Lord commanded.

As soon as Lucius let go, Harry crawled over to Barty and put his hand up in the air. "Up!" He commanded. Barty picked him up and placed the child on his hip. He had taught the boy all through his forth year. He had seen the boy wishing to be childish sometimes and he had noticed once or twice how small he was. But now with the boy placed on his hip he realized just how small the boy was.

Harry was small, he was shorter then all the first years. And as Harry sat here acting childishly, he seemed to only get smaller. Magic, that was the answer to this. It was rare to see, but had happened once or twice in the magical world. When a child had been severely abused and felt the witch or wizard could no longer handle things, it would revert them into the form of a child until they could.

Harry had spoken as if he was a pre-teen when explaining to Voldemort why he would not fight back. So obviously he was still changing, and now that his magic sees he no longer has to be all grown up, he will revert back to his childish self much fast. Only difference between him and a child would be Harry still had the memories of being a teen.

Barty followed the Dark Lord out the front door. Harry placed his head on Barty's shoulder. Yawning, he announced, "Me tired."

Barty smiled at him. "Don't worry. We will get you to bed soon. How's a nice nap sound?" Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Bring him to headcounters. We will regroup there. Forget this fight, we got what we came for." Commanded the Dark Lord. There was still a fight raging on Privet Drive, the Order of the Phoenix as well as the Ministry was there. Barty apparated away, soon followed by the others. Voldemort watched as Bellatrix put his mark in the sky. Just as he was about to leave, Dumbledore appeared.

* * *

Once at the Manor, Voldemort found his followers healing one another. Barty was sitting on the couch the small Potter boy sitting on his lap, fast asleep. "Why don't you put him in one of the rooms. Then we can start our meeting." Said the Dark Lord

Barty stood, "I don't think that is going to work." He then demonstrated by trying to put Potter down on the couch, only for the boy to start whimpering. His hand grabbing at Barty, begging not to be put down.

Barty looked to the Dark Lord to see what he wanted him to do. "Just put him down, he will be fine." Barty did as told, only for Harry to wake up as soon as Barty let go.

Harry then did the one thing he felt like he could, he cried. "No, no, no. I be good. Do-don-don't l-l-leave me awone." Already the boy was panting for breath.

Voldimort looked panicked. "Pick him up!" Barty did as told, Harry still cried, but it slowly turned into only a whimper. "Fine, he will just sit with you then." The Dark Lord then turned on his heel and lead the way into the large meeting room.

Not long after the Dark Lords inner circle was all siting around a table. Harry once again sound asleep in Barty's arms.

* * *

The meeting started with talking about who had been killed, two on their side but none from the inner circle. Then who had been hurt, only one in the inner circle had been hurt badly. Ten others had severe wounds and where being taken care of now, but they were of little importance.

They had caught two prisoners, both where Wesley children, Ron and Ginny, the two youngest. They would have to see how Harry reacted to two of his best friends.

Severus then walked into the room. "My lord, I apologize for being late." He said bowing to his lord. He looked to Harry. What was he doing here and sound asleep at that? He was confused by this, but took his seat as if nothing was different.

"Don't worry about it Severus, I know where you where. Tell me how's the other side fairs?" The Dark Lord asked calmly.

"Not well. There were five deaths on their side. And all of them have some injuries, except Dumbledore, as he only came in at the end. They're running around like mad men trying to find Potter. But with two of the Weasley children missing, half of them don't care about Harry and only want to find the other two children. Dumbledore has set me to get information on how the three children are fairing and what the best course of action would be on their part." Severus said in a bored voice, never taking his eyes off the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord nodded his head. "Well, you can tell him the Weasley brats are in my dungeons, being tortured. And as for Potter, well…tell him you do not know."

"What are we going to do with Potter, my Lord?" Asked Narcissa, looking at the child with a small smile on her face.

"I believe it would be best for us to keep him around. We will give him what he wants. He is a prisoner, but if he is happy being here then there is no problem. We might even be able to use him when the time comes." Said the Dark Lord, a smirk on his face at the very idea. "What do you think Rita?"

Rita Skeeter was rarely acknowledged in these meetings. Her job was to handle the press and make certain people started seeing things their way, but she had lots of ideas for this. "His magic is reverting him back to that of a child. Every child needs a father, and who better then you. I believe, my Lord, if we play this right, it will look something like…Poor Potter has finally found a family, feeling it finally safe to be himself… The aunt and uncle do we still have them?"

"No, but we do know where his cousin is, a muggle bording school…smelly or something like that." Replied Amycus Carrow. The other Death Eaters laughed at the name.

"That will be good enough. Get the cousin. Get him to tell us the truth about how Harry grew up. Blame it on the muggles and on Dumbledore. Then bring Harry into the open when he's ready. Showing him with his new loving family. All you need is mom, dad, maybe uncles, aunts, and siblings, then you have got it made. The only thing I would really push for is you, my Lord, in the role of father." Said Rita, a smile on her face.

Voldemort smirked, this would be perfect. "Narcissa, I would like for you to build a child's room in the room beside mine. This house needs to be child proof. Bella I would like for you to start with the upstairs, get the others to help… preferably people with children. Amycus, Alecto find the cousin. Rita you have a family to build, I want it picture perfect. Get it started. Severus you know what to tell the Order, don't let them know what we are planning. Barty, keep Harry happy for now. All other responsibilities of yours, pass them off to someone else. Stay close to my office. I don't want Harry too far away from me."

And with that the meeting was over, they all knew their jobs and what they had to do.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Their will be more Harry in the next chapter!

As always, my 5 questions

1\. What happened to harry to make him want to be a child?

2\. Who will be acting mother for Harry?

3\. How will harry react to seeing Ron and Ginny?

4\. Who's side is Snape on?

5\. What do you want to see happen next?

Let me know your answers to the questions, it will help me know what to write next. This is more of a side story for me. I'll still post often, as I have no life, but idk how often that will be. I'm still writing my other Fanfic "A new Family" and that one will come 1st.


	2. His name is

Harry lay in the warmth of a blanket, he could hear people talking.

"Do you think he wants his room red?" asked a female voice.

"No I think we should make the room more fun than that. We should make it look like a forest." Said another female voice.

"Yes let's try that." said the first women, Harry could then hear them saying a spell he didn't know.

"That looks much better." said a male voice. Harry could hear his chest rumbuling. It must be the person holding him that had spoken. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the face of Barty. Harry remembered the night before being found and the Dark Lord taking him. He just didn't excpect to wake up warm and comfy. Barty then looked down to see Harry's eyes open. As soon as Harry realized he was looking at him, he closed his eyes.

"I can tell you are awake little one. Come, open your eyes for me." Barty said. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him once more. Barty gave him a big smile "Look who's awake!" he said to the to women in the room. They came over to look at him, Harry recognized both of them, one being Narcissa Malfoy and the other being Bellatrix Lestrange. Both where smiling at him, Bellatrix put her arms under Barty's.

"Come here little one." Now holding him, Bellatrix kissed his nose. "Who is the cutest little baby? You are!" She said in a child-like voice. Not the one she used when killing Sirius or taunting the light side, but a light harted one full of… something Harry couldn't describe. "Look at your new room." She then walked around with him holding him so that he could see the room.

There was a baby crib, a small bed with a short railing all around it for a child, and beside that was a single bed for a larger child then a double bed for a teen. There were toy bins with numbers on the front. One said new born to 18 months, the next one said 18 months to 3, then 4 to 6, 7 to 9, and lastly 10 to 16. Their was a change table, a potty seat for a child in potty training then a bathroom attached for when he was older. The room had everything he needed, for any age group. From new born to 16 months. He could also see they had bought him a lot of clothes for each age group. The room was perfect, it was all perfect.

His eyes glassed over with unshed tears, as soon as Bellatrix noticed she turned him back around to face her. "What's wrong my little one? Why the long face? There is no need for tears I'm right here." Harry put his head onto her shoulder and his thumb into his mouth as the other hand grabbed onto her hair. Harry calmed down as she rocked him back and forth, humming a song he didn't know.

After some time Harry got hungry. He pulled on her hair and whined. "What does my little one want?" She asked in a sweet voice. They left the room. Harry didn't really look too see where they were going, but he hoped it was closer to food.

They where now sitting in a dinning room. Harry could see there was food covering the table. Upon seeing it Harrys body began to get bigger making him the size of an 18-month-old. He was handed back to Barty who placed him in a high chair. On one side was the Dark Lord himself the other side sat Barty and across from him was Bellatrix. Barty put a sippy cup with milk in front of him as well as some mashed potatos and cut up carrots. Harry put his hand in the food and started shovelling it into his mouth. He could hear people talking but he was to focused on his food to care, until he heard Draco Malfoy. "Not that I question you my lord but why do you keep Potter alive? It would be so easy to kill him now."

"Young Draco, He will come to be useful." Said the Dark Lord.

"I can't see him being useful." Said Draco under his breath. The others in the room went quiet. The Dark Lord looked to be mad at being questioned, and was about to respond, but Harry reacted furst.

Picking up some mashed potatoes, he threw them at Draco, hitting him in the face "Meany!" Harry yelled at him. After his declaration of Draco being mean, he went back to eating his food quietly.

9090

Barty had been the one to put Harry to be bed last night after dinner, as Harry was tired once more. When Harry awoke the next day, he looked about 2 years old, and was in need of the bathroom. Unable to get over the railing he screamed "Boty! Boty! Need to pee!" he screamed repeatedly until he came into the room picked him up and rushed him over to the potty making it almost in time. Harrys pance where a little wet and their was some on the floor, but with a quick wand movement it was cleaned up. Barty then proceeded to put him in a bath. Which ended up being a huge mess. Then got him dressed.

They then had breakfast with the others. Harry sat quietly through the whole meal this time.

After Barty and Harry picked out some toys for him to play with and brought them into the meeting hall. It was a large room. One chair had a high back, that was where Voldemort sat. Then there were chairs all around the room for his followers to sit in, outlining the room.

Harry was put in a large playpen. It was filled with the toys he had picked out to play with. The playpen was also all black around the sides. Harry could not see out and no one could see in, enless they where standing and looking down into it.

Harry could hear them talking but he was concentrating very hard on the Dragon he was coloring a bright pink colour. He had been in the playpen for a good hour now when the doors opened for Ginny and Ron Wesley to be dragged in. Harry could hear them screaming. He cared little about who they where. The noise they where making on the other had was driving him crazy. He tried to ignore it but after one scream that sacred him enough to color out of the lines he was not a happy camper. "Boty! Boty!"

Barty came over standing right beside harry "What is it bud? Do you need something?"

"Boty, make em stop. I no like noise." Harry whined up at Barty, he was now standing and holding onto the edge of the playpen with one hand the other holding his drawing. Barty picked Harry up walked over to his chair and sat back down with Harry on his lap.

"Don't worry bud I'm sure it will be over soon." Barty whispered in his ear. Harry now looked around the room and could see some of the people his young self was starting to like. He could see two redheaded teens, both kneeling on the floor one was crying.

Harry wiggled off of Bartys lap, Barty didn't want to let go, but after a nod from the Dark Lord he did. Harry toddled over to the two redheaded teens, he could now tell one was a girl the other a boy. He also realized he knew who they where.

The boy, Ron, had been his "best friend" since he was eleven, but harry knew better now. They where not his friend. They were just trying to get something out of him. The girl he could also remember. Her name was Ginny and she was trying to marry him. Harry just didn't get it, even in his older body he was only 16. Why would he want to get marred, and now with his younger body… well he would never ever be with a girl. They were gross.

The room had gone quiet as Harry toddled over to his former friends. Voldimort watched in anticipation, this would be a big moment for him. Harry could go back to his friends, or he would chose to stay with the dark. He knew it was a quick decision but it would tell him what the boy was thinking.

Harry now stood in front of the two of them. "Why you cry?" He asked the girl. She looked up at him, hope in her eyes.

"Harry? Oh Harry! Is that really you?" She asked through her tears. The boy now looked up at the child as well. Hope in his eyes also.

"No, no Harry here." The little boy said, then turned around as he looked at all the people watching him as he tried to think of what to say. He looked cute with his thumb in his mouth and his colouring page in the other hand. Harry saw Belletrix siting beside the Dark Lord and ran up to her. Using his little hand he waved her down to wisper in her ear. Bellatrix leand over to hear what he had to say. "Me no Harry. Who me be?"

Bellatrix thought about his question for a moment. Realising he wanted a name. "You are Jasper, Prince of the Dark." She told him hoping the Dark Lord would approve of the name. Harry giggled then went back to the two teens

"Me be Jasper, Prince of the Dark!" he told the room with another giggle.

Ginny and Ron looked horrified. "No, you are Harry! Harry Potter, son of Lilly and James Potter!" Ron yelled at him "and this is not a game! Stop this foolishness and act your age!"

Right before their eyes they saw as Harry, or Jasper, began to turn into his teenaged self. "You wish for me to act my age? You will wish you never asked me to do that!" Jasper thought for a moment on what he wanted to say then a cruel smile came to his lips "I, Jasper Lucius Barty Rodolphus Thomas Slytherin, Prince of the Dark, formerly known as Harry James Potter, call on the life debt of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley. From this day forth they will be know by law and magic as slaves. I, Jasper Lucius Barty Rodolphus Thomas Slytherin, Prince of the Dark, formerly known as Harry James Potter, give them to my Father to handle until the time comes that I am of age to handle and hold a family myself. As I say it, so mote it be!"

With that he watched as both Ron and Ginny cried out in pain and fear as magical bonds where placed on them. Both had collar snakes around their necks. They where silver with a hint of green in them. The front had the Slytherin House crest with a snake wrapped around it, and their neck. Looking closely at the snake, you could tell the green pattern was actually words, "Slave to house Slytherin". Through their tattered and riped clothes you could see that on their right shoulder blade there was a tattoo of Jaspers initials, J.L.B.R.T.S.

Jasper knew his name was long but he could not decide on a mittle name so used all the names he thought of. Jasper, because that was the name Bellatrix said, Lucius because ha was Narcissa husband and Narcissa was like a mother to him. Barty as he was the best big brother one could ask for. Rodolphus, as that was Bellatrix's husbands name and she was also like a mother to him. Thomas, as that was his new father's birth name, and lastly Slytherin for a last name as Harry knew Voldemort hated his own muggle father's name, and Tom Riddle was lord Slytherin. Yes, the name was long, but he liked it just the same, he would go by Jasper Thomas Slytherin.

The two new slaves were horrified by what had happened. When Ron tried to speak to Jasper, he found he was unable to talk. The two slave held onto one another, crying quietly. The room was silent no one had expected this.

They then watched as Jasper turned back into a toddler and ran over to Voldemort. "Look it Daddy! Do you like it." He said holding up his colouring page.

Voldemort smiled and lifted up his son. Walking towards the door, he said. "I like it very much. We should put it up some where."

Jasper smiled and put his head on his father's shoulder. "In da office in a big frame!" He said excitedly. Voldemort chukled at the way he spoke.

As they reached the door, he paused and turned to his gathered followers. "You are all dismissed. Lucius, Barty, Rodolphus, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, to come with me. Pettigrew, take the slaves and get them into some more appropriate clothing. Then send them to my office."

With that, the new family walked out the door, Jasper happily talking about how he wanted a dragon.

* * *

So what you think? Ancer my questions please I hope you like it I kow it moves quickly there is going to be a story to it but not with it being vary deep I wont go into the past a lot if at all and it will just be a lot of fun stuff. harry will now be known as jasper. He will change ages a lot it will all depend on my mood and what I feel like and what I want him to do. He will be little a lot.

Ok questions for you.

1 what something you want to see harry do?

2 is there an age you want to see harry at?

3 what do you think of the slaves?

4 should I show the light side?

5 what did you think of his name? I know its long but I could not decide on a name so I put all of it together.


End file.
